


I've Got You Pegged

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie tries to figure out what Darcy was like in High School.</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Pegged

"I think I've got you pegged," she tells hum one night. They're sitting at the kitchen counter, glasses of wine in hand.

"What do you mean?" he asks taking a sip, "I thought you already had me figured out."

"No, no. I have you figured out now. I've been trying to figure out how you were in high school," she clarifies. Her cheeks are red from the wine and she's feeling talkative.

"Oh," he says, "What do you think I was like in high school?"

"I think you were a lot like you are now. I think that you were quiet but I think that goes without saying. I think you were that kid who never spoke in class except to say something brilliant. But I also think that you would be that kid who was silently hilarious. Like you would make comments under your breath and only the kids seated near you would know how funny you were."

"Sounds about right," he says grabbing her hand.

"But that's not all," she says, "I think you were an over-achiever."

"Of course I was on overachiever. I did go to Harvard." Months ago she would have seen this as arrogance but she knows he's just stating a fact. He doesn't say anything less than what he means.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think you devoted all of your time to diving and had no time for girls."

"I didn't devote all of my time to diving; I did play other sports at school." He's not exactly denying the no girls thing.

"What else did you play?" he doesn't talk about his childhood or school (because talking about it means talking about Wickham) so she doesn't want to let this opportunity go to waste.

"In the Fall there was water polo-"

"You played water polo?" she practically scoffs (and laughs).

"If you're a California boy going to school out on the East coast, it's almost a requirement that you play water polo," he's being funny, but she doesn't entirely get the boarding school humor.

"Okay, so there was water polo and diving, what else?" she asks after giving him a smile to show she appreciated his humor.

"In the spring there was crew," he states.

"Oh my God. Will, you're so prep school. I can't even handle it," she laughs downing the rest of her wine.

"Don't laugh," he smiles, "Prep school was one of the greatest periods of my life. I enjoyed playing multiple sports. Having to focus only on diving in college was hard sometimes. And I love New England. San Francisco will always be home but there is nothing like Fall in New England."

"I'd like to see it," she tells him.

"I'd like that too. I have a reunion coming up, if you'd like to join me. I think I'd like you to see where I went to school."

The alcohol gives her the courage to ask him what she's wanted to since they started this conversation, "Willyouexpectourkidstogotobo ardingschool?" she blurts out.

"What?" he blinks; he hasn't heard the question.

"Will you expect our kids, I mean if we have kids, well, would you expect them to go to boarding school?"

"Umm," he fidgets, "Well I always just assumed that they would. The men in my family all went to Eton back in England and then when they came over, everyone was sent to Exeter. It's tradition."

"I don't exactly know how I feel about a tradition that would send my children to Massachusetts so young," she says. They're all about honesty and communicating effectively.

"New Hampshire," he corrects, "Exeter is in New Hampshire."

"Regardless," she sighs, "fourteen is really young to send our kids across the country."

"It is," he says. She expects him to argue, but he doesn't, "When the time comes we can discuss it. Tradition in important, but new traditions can always be started closer to home. There are some very good day schools close by."

She smiles, "Okay, We can talk about it when the time comes." He kisses her on the temple, 'Will?"

"What?"

"Tell me all about water polo…"


End file.
